


[podfic] spun sugar and shaky hands, among other things

by binchmarner



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Audio Format: M4A, Audio Format: MP3, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, straight up disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-19 16:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19136716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/pseuds/binchmarner
Summary: It’s easy to ignore the weird and sad things you feel around your best friend, because he’s your best friend, and so he tends to make you happy. Any weird, irregular things that may or may not happen in his heart can be ignored as long as they’re not signs of cardiovascular distress, and Andrew’s not making any calls to the trainers about this.(Or: Travis gets called up. Andrew realizes stuff.)





	[podfic] spun sugar and shaky hands, among other things

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [spun sugar and shaky hands, among other things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157738) by [lotts (LottieAnna)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LottieAnna/pseuds/lotts). 



> thank you to charlie for the blanket permission to podfic your fics i love you!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> if you found this because youre googling yourself please click away now.

 

 **Download:[m4a](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1uUuBqgHSi4LXIJgdkumP4esN7hDLRaGp/view)** **,[mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1-HTWOEcL07SHwSre9IrUp2lcS0qBiPNe/view)**

 

 **Notes:** thank you to charlie for hyping me up and giving me the confidence to podfic more!!! i love you!!! thank you to annapods for the tips!!!!!!!! i love you too!!!!!!!!

 **Song Credits:**[head over feet (acoustic)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6R5bRw6kkDY) by alanis morissette

 


End file.
